


Приличные девочки не курят

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Лидия курит, Тео ее обнимает, Лиам не ревнует, а Малия просто пытается отпраздновать день рождения. Но разве это возможно, если ее отец мастер создавать проблемы?





	Приличные девочки не курят

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон

— Приличным девочкам не пристало курить, — тихо говорит Тео, аккуратно закрывая за собой входную дверь.

Лидия хмыкает и показательно затягивается.

— Я растеряла свой образ приличной и правильной девочки где-то между попыткой Питера обратить меня и попыткой сумасшедшей бывшей Дерека убить. Остатки образа королевы, думаю, канули в Лету, когда ты отправил меня в психушку.

— Извини.

— Я давно простила, — Лидия тепло улыбается, — но это прошлое от которого никуда не деться.

— У тебя вообще с этим проблемы, да?

— С чем?

— С умением отпускать прошлое.

Лидия молчит. Тушит сигарету, вдыхает морозный воздух, поправляет прическу и запахивает любимое кашемировое пальто. Монотонные действия, чтобы отвлечься. Чтобы придумать достойный ответ, не проходясь по болевым.

Не придумывает.

— Сказал человек, оправдывавший зверства, которые творил, тяжелым детством.

Лидии тошно от самой себя и сказанных слов, но привычка больно бить в ответ на чужие неуместные слова давно стала ее неотделимой частью.

Тео криво ухмыляется и даже не спорит, лишь подходит ближе и обнимает. Лидия напрягается и слегка поворачивает голову, спрашивая:

— И как это понимать?

— Мне убрать руки?

Лидия молчит, взвешивая все за и против, а Тео тем временем крепче прижимает ее к себе и накрывает ее руки своими, согревая.

— Нет, оставь, — отвечает Лидия и расслабляется. — Так…

— Легче дышать?

Лидия кивает. Дышать и правда легче, а еще, кажется, впервые за эту бесконечную зиму ей не холодно.

— Знаю, — Тео рассеянно потирает косточку на ее запястье. — Лиам постоянно меня обнимал после того, как я побывал в аду. Думаю, его объятия и привели меня на вашу сторону, позволили стать нормальным и отпустить прошлое.

— Прости, я не хотела напоминать о твоих поступках, я просто…

— Я знаю. Ты просто не хочешь говорить о том, почему сбежала курить.

— Рейкен, не беси, — Лидия возмущенно шипит и толкает его локтем по ребрам.

— Аккуратнее, королева, не травмируй подданных.

Лидия фыркает. Временами, Тео совершенно невыносим с этими шуточками.

Они стоят так еще около десяти минут, наслаждаясь объятиями, свежим воздухом и безумно красивым звездным небом над головой, прежде чем дверь открывается и на веранду выходит Лиам. И прежде, чем Лидия успевает открыть рот и объяснить все, зная какой Лиам ревнивый, тот натягивает ей на голову шапку и раздраженно выговаривает за то, что она совсем не заботится о своем здоровье, находясь на холоде так долго, будучи легко одетой.

Тео глухо смеется.

— Что? — Лидия недоуменно смотрит и поправляет шапку. — И никаких приступов ревности? Никаких «руки прочь от моего парня»?

— Я ведь не совсем безнадежный, ладно? Я знаю, что ты никогда бы не заинтересовалась Тео в этом смысле.

— Ну спасибо, — наигранно возмущается Тео.

— Ой, заткнись, ты прекрасно знаешь, что дело не в тебе, не нужно тут приступов обиды за разрушенное чувство собственной важности, — Лиам раздраженно закатывает глаза. — Только идиот мог бы не догадаться, почему она сбежала от всеобщего веселья.

— И почему же? — Лидия заинтересованно выгибает бровь.

— Питер. Дело всегда в Питере.

Лидия смотрит пристально, ищет что-то на лице Лиама, сама не знает что, но ищет, отчаянно надеясь, что ей послышалось. Что никто по-прежнему ничего не замечает и не знает об их запутанной истории (не) отношений. Что все еще можно обмануть себя и сделать вид, что присутствие Питера не разбивает в хлам ее размеренный образ жизни.

Лидия прикрывает глаза, считает до десяти, медленно выдыхает и выпутывается из объятий Тео. Делает шаг назад, облокачивается на перила и подкуривает. После третьей затяжки хватает сил улыбнуться и прошептать:

— Не понимаю о чем ты.

— Точно, почти верю, — криво ухмыляется Лиам. С годами он стал невыносимо заносчивым засранцем. И хотелось бы обвинить Тео в плохом влиянии, но тот наоборот стал мягче. Очередная загадка природы, в духе Бермудского треугольника, не меньше. — Ты только не засиживайся тут долго, пока будешь жалеть себя и все отрицать, ладно? Погода отвратительная. Тео, пошли, дай королеве погрустить.

Тео наоборот подходит ближе, кладет руку на плечо, мягко сжимает, мол, я рядом, поправляет воротник пальто и пристально смотрит в глаза, словно хочет что-то сказать, что-то важное, но так и не говорит. Лишь взявшись за дверную ручку, оборачивается через плечо и бросает:

— Ты, правда, не засиживайся долго. Кажется, в Бикон-Хиллз добрались Йети.

***

— Знаешь, это жутко невежливо — прийти на день рождения к моей дочери и провести в ее обществе не более получаса, все остальное время прячась на улице. Да и для остальных членов стаи, многих из которых ты не видела месяцами, думаю, это весьма оскорбительно, — раздается за спиной глубокий, немного манерный голос, и Лидия вздрагивает. Да, глупо было надеяться, что Питер упустит шанс в очередной раз вывести ее из себя. — Я вот, например, очень разочарован. Мы не виделись больше года, а ты со мной и словом не обмолвилась. Про объятия я вообще молчу. И это после всего, что между нами было.

— Между нами ничего не было и нам не о чем разговаривать, — Лидия даже не оборачивается, говоря все это. Спасибо, при прошлой встрече насмотрелась на десятилетие вперед. Больше не хочется. Ничего не хочется.

— Как агрессивно, милая. Леди не положено так себя вести, — Питер подходит ближе, облокачиваясь на перила, и пытается поймать взгляд.

— Никакая я тебе не милая, — разъяренно шипит Лидия и замахивается для пощечины. Питер перехватывает руку.

— Не надо так убийственно на меня смотреть. Думаю, Малия не оценит, если ты прикончишь ее отца в ее день рождения, — ухмыляется Питер, мягко сжимая ее запястье.

— Или посчитает это лучшим подарком из всех возможных, — фыркает Лидия, пытаясь освободить руку. — Отпусти или, клянусь Богом, я…

— Ничего ты не сделаешь и мы оба это знаем, — шепчет Питер, наклоняясь к ее губам. Лидия отшатывается.

— Не смей, слышишь? Не смей меня целовать, не имеешь права.

— А мне оно нужно? — Питер вздергивает бровь.

— Нужно, если не хочешь остаться без половины головы. Отпусти или я закричу.

— Ты, как всегда, агрессивная и самая правая. Моя безумная банши, — Питер улыбается, словно комплимент сделал.

— Не твоя и не безумная.

— Моя, — шепчет, поправляя, выбившийся из ее прически локон, — моя девочка. И это очень спорное утверждение, что ты не безумная, если вспомнить твое пребывание в психушке и стакан, прилетевший мне в голову при нашей последней встрече.

— Помнится, ты тоже занимал одну из палат в Доме Эйкина в то время.

— А я никогда и не утверждал, что у меня все в порядке с головой. Будь так, я бы не связался с тобой.

— А ты со мной связался? — Лидия ехидно улыбается и тянется за очередной сигаретой. Зажигалка в руках отчего-то дрожит. — Ты спал со мной, ты ездил со мной в отпуск, ты готовил мне завтраки, а потом испугался, что все становится слишком серьезно и притащил в мою квартиру какую-то девицу, разрушив все. Ты приручил меня, но побоялся взять на себя ответственность.

— Я побоялся разрушить тебе жизнь, а не взять на себя ответственность.

— А меня ты спросил? — Лидия горько улыбается и идет в сторону двери. — Думаю, пора возвращаться. Мое исчезновение действительно невежливо по отношению к Малии.

Питер хватает ее за руку прежде, чем она заходит в дом. Вся стая выглядывает из гостиной, напряженно наблюдая. Питер захлопывает дверь и утыкается носом в ее шею. Обнимает. Мягко, успокаивающе. Словно извиняется.

— Я бы хотел взять на себя ответственность сейчас. Если еще не поздно, — замолкает на несколько секунд и продолжает на выдохе: — Если ты все еще меня любишь.

— Это никогда не было любовью, — фыркает Лидия. — Это какой-то дурацкий стокгольмский синдром.

— Да без разницы. Я просто хочу все вернуть. И мы так и не съездили в Италию.

— Италией ты не отделаешься. Придется сделать намного больше, чтобы заслужить мое прощение.

— Заслужу, — Питер кивает, а после разворачивает к себе и целует. И, черт возьми, как же она по этому скучала. — Так я прощен? — спрашивает Питер, разрывая поцелуй.

— Посмотрим. А теперь пошли в дом, нас заждались.

Питер хмыкает и берет ее за руку, переплетая пальцы. И Лидии наконец-то спокойно. Впервые за эти безумно долгие полтора года.


End file.
